


He Gives It To Me

by zankiefanatic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Mickey, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zankiefanatic/pseuds/zankiefanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip is getting married and Ian is in a pissy jealous rage that he and Mickey were beaten to the punch. But Mickey's got some feelings that he hasn't really talked about and the only way to express them is through the mini bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Gives It To Me

Mickey isn't much of a talker. He flails, uses hand gestures, and curses a lot but talking? Eh, not much. But, like most things, that seemed to be tossed out the window when he had a couple drinks in him. He wasn't a lightweight by any means, but by that fifth or sixth beer loose lips may sink ships, but they also talk dirty to their boyfriend.  

It was Lip's wedding, and Ian had been secretly mopey about the fact that he was getting married before them. Again with the whole not talking thing, Ian often times didn't understand the gravity of Mickey's feelings for him. It was Mickey's fault, he knew that, but it was also frustrating. Because he loved him so much, so deeply, and to not be able to articulate that was hard.  

It was the reception, and Lip's fancy robo job had footed the bill for an open bar and all of the south siders—Lip's side of the family—were taking full advantage. Ian had been avoiding him all night, but after the tequila shots, and after the whiskey, and after the vodka.... Mickey had something to tell that redhead.  

"Come dance with me." Mickey hummed tugging at Ian's waist to pull him away from Fiona and Debbie.  

He was loose and warm and happy and he wanted to be all of those things with his Gallagher.  

Ian's eyes widened. "Dance? You wanna dance? Since when?"  

"Since now. Please?"  

And please was not a word in Mickey's every day vocabulary so Ian followed him to the dance floor whether because he wanted to see what would happen or because of blatant shock, he wasn't sure. Once they were there, Mickey was all over him, and Ian's natural moves just kicked in. He reached for his hips and pulled him close, biting his lip as Mickey's leg settled between his. It was like he was riding his thigh and no matter how mad at him Ian was, this was a beautiful occurance not to be passed up.  

"You're in rare form tonight." Ian smirked pressing his forehead against Mickey's.  

He hummed. "Fuckin' want you, man."  

"Yea?"  

Mickey hid his face in Ian's neck pressing their bodies impossibly closer.  

"Yea. Wanna give you everything."  

"Tell me." He whispered.  

"When we get home.... wanna open myself up. Want you to make me work for it. I want to mark you with my mouth and teeth and cum. Wanna ride you till you fill me up."  

Mickey's voice was breathy and whiny and it was the hottest thing Ian had ever heard in his life. He wasn't drunk enough to be incoherent, but drunk enough to be open and honest. It wasn't an everyday thing for him, and that was okay with Ian, but he'd be lying if he said the dirty talk wasn't turning him on ten-fold.  

"Shit... Mick you can't say stuff like that to me and not expect me to just..." He trailed off with a grunt hands gripping firmly at Mickey's backside.  

Groping in public was usually a no-no, but apparently everything was fair game tonight.  

"Just what? What do you wanna do to me?" Mickey whimpered.  

It was a simple question that made his spine strengthen and his pants tighten. His eyes were wide and innocent and glossy and so fucking blue! Damn that boyfriend of his.  

So there they stood huddled up on the dance floor, holding each other close and whispering filthy nothings into one another's ear. The height difference meant Mickey had to reach and Ian had to bend, but as long as they could hear and feel that heat, everything was okay.  

"Would you let me fuck you up against the wall? Bang you hard and fast until we can't stand anymore, then drag you down to the floor and keep going, keep pounding you."  

Even in Mickey's hazy, drunken mind he could not ignore the fact that Ian was ten times better than him at this shit. Bastard.  

"Love it when you do that." Mickey admitted softly. "When I think you can't keep going but you do, even when I'm sore and tired and it hurts so fuckin good."  

"Jesus, Mick."  

"Fuckin' kiss me already."  

"Yea, okay."  

*** 

The door slammed closed as they shuffled forward blind to absolutely everything but each other. Mickey grunted as Ian shoved him into the wall mouth and hands everywhere trying to get him naked as fast as possible.  

"Want you to fuckin' tell me how good it feels. Don't clam up on me." Ian demanded pulling at Mickey's jeans.  

"I won't; I won't, I promise. Just.... please"  

And then he was taking him into his mouth and Mickey's sight turned white. It was wet and warm and smooth and Ian moved with quick, firm sucks of his cheeks, quickly moving all the way back to the tip and then swallowing him down again. Mickey's toes curled in his socks and his eyes fluttered closed with pleasure.  

"Fuck... Fuck Ian—just like that. Y—Yea."  

Ian pulled off with a plop, voice husky and rough. "Look at me. I wanna see your eyes."  

Mickey obeyed like Ian was his master and immediately opened his eyes as Ian laved at the underside of his cock.  

"My beautiful baby. You're so fucking gorgeous Mick." 

Mickey whined fingers clawing impatiently at Ian's shoulders. "Then take me. Take everything until there's nothing left when you're done. Please."  

"Okay."  

Ian runs for lube and Mickey rushes to get out of his clothes. It's still spontaneous and fast and all those amazing wonderful things, but it also goes a little smoother. Before long Ian has him pressed up against the wall, legs dangling and hips connected. Ian's strength is incredible and it only turns Mickey on more.  

"You're so fuckin' good at that." He grunted hips bucking needy. "God, you're amazing."  

"You want me?"  

"Fuck, yes."  

Ian growled pulling their lips together roughly until teeth and tongues were biting and swirling. Mickey had never been so vocal and in turn Ian seemed to up the ante by giving him the best pounding of his entire life.  

The wall took a beating as Ian repeatedly slammed Mickey into it. His hips were not only fast, but brutal ensuring that every stroke, every inch was felt. Mickey was constantly pushing against Ian's current, wanting to be full every time he withdrew at all. Their bodies began to sparkle with a sheen of sweat, marks gathering on each other's skin as they both clawed desperately at one another. It went from deep, soulful kind of whining sounds to lustful grunts as they each picked up speed constantly working closer, constantly throwing their bodies together.  

"Holy shit, Ian, it's so big. Can't ever be without you, filling me up, wrecking me like this. Fucking perfect." Mickey groaned into his neck.  

Ian dug his hands into Mickey's ass pulling at the cheeks as he kept slamming into him.  

"I want it to be good, so good for you. You deserve this. Want to give you everything, Mick. Fuck you till we can't move or breathe or think... Pound my fuckin' cock into you till you explode."  

"Yes—Yes!"  

Mickey wrapped himself tighter around Ian desperately trying to absorb as much of the impact from his thrusts as he could. It was wonderful. It made him feel electric and buzzing with every single jerk of Ian's hips. No one had ever made him feel that way before. No one had ever touched him like that. It was all Ian, and he was everywhere, invading Mickeys space, lungs, and asshole, and it drove him absolutely mad.  

"Fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me; Ian, please!"  

He could feel it burning at the base of his spine, just wanting to erupt. Ian was gasping for breathing and trying his best to readjust Mickey's body against the wall. Mickey's thighs shifted higher up Ian's body and then . . . well quite frankly the world may as well as ended with the way that man fucked his prostate.  

"Shit!" His voice broke and his hips started to buck uncontrollably. "I'm gonna cum—gonna cum."  

Ian angled his hips once more and changed the rhythm to quick, short, staccato snaps against Mickey's g-spot. They slid sideways falling down the wall as he fucked him through a mind bending orgasm. Maybe there were words or sounds coming out of his mouth, but fuck if he knew. Mickey just clenched up tight in everyway, eyes rolling back in his head in ecstasy. 

And Ian, not one to be outdone only seemed to burrow deeper into Mickey hiding his face in his neck as he orgasmed wet and hot inside of him. He collapsed on top of Mickey who was sprawled out like a sexy starfish allowing their heart beats to re-establish a rhythm.  

"Fuck." 

"Fuck." Ian agreed. 

And then they burst into laughter because sex is awesome and they were still a little tipsy.  

Mickey chuckled smiling dopely at his boyfriend. "You wanna get hitched?"  

Ian paused. 

"What?"  

"Marriage. You wanna do that shit?"  

"I . . .  Well yea. Yea—yea I do."  

"Cool. Kiss me. Please?"  

It was the simplest of demands and Ian was helpless to give in. On the surface they may have looked like two guys just kissing each other after an absolutely beautiful round of sex. But, if you looked deeper, there was this real deep level of intimacy that was always easy to obtain for either of them, not just Mickey. It was a moment of acceptance and loved and cherishment. Because if no one else cared, if no one else ever gave a shit, they'd each found the one person who did and did it perfect and that was all they really needed. The sex was just a flawless fucking bonus.  

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because y'all know I got a dirty mind I had to participate in Sexy Times day for Gallavich Week.   
> Hope you enjoyed!   
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
